


La cicatriz de Saïx

by GeoHatake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Español, M/M, Xemsai spanish, spanish fic, xemsai español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoHatake/pseuds/GeoHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He aquí una de mis teorías sobre la cicatriz de Saïx (como bien dice el título) y de cómo se formó la organización. Probablemente no sea correcto pero aún no me he jugado todos los juegos, así que perdonad, si vais a comentarme algo acerca de eso evitad los spoilers, por favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cicatriz de Saïx

Apenas Axel y Lea habían llegado al castillo. Ese día iban a probar sus fuerzas para unirse, o no, a la que sería en un futuro la “Organización XIII”.  
Extrañamente el castillo estaba más desierto de lo habitual, pasando por alto el detalle de que sólo había 6 miembros aún, sólo se encontraban allí Xaldin y Xemnas.  
Acordaron que Xaldin se encargaría de la prueba de Axel y Xemnas de Saix, ya que desde el punto de vista del jefe, el pelirrojo no parecía tan prometedor, y prefirió encargarse del otro que lucía mucho mejor, algún tiempo después se enterarían de que ni el mismo Xemnas creía capaz de pasar la prueba a Axel.

Xemnas guio a Saïx hacia uno de los patios exteriores donde entrenaba él normalmente, tras haberle proporcionado la capa que lucían los miembros de la Organización, para ver qué tal luchaba vestido de esa forma.

El joven de pelo azul dejó muy sorprendido, satisfactoriamente, al que sería su superior, sin duda alguna.   
Habían pasado un par de horas y allí seguían ambos, jadeantes por el tiempo y el esfuerzo, en algún momento Saïx le pidió deshacerse de su capa para luchar con más facilidad, a lo que Xemnas aceptó, ambos quedando con los pantalones y las botas reglamentarias. Xemnas mantenía sus sables sin apartar la mirada de Saïx quien blandía su Claymore con gran maestría, pareciese que había sido entrenado desde muy joven.

Saïx gritó con fuerza, ira, desesperación, impotencia antes de acercarse rápidamente.   
Todo pasó en apenas dos segundos.  
Xemnas levantó sus sables para protegerse del ataque de Saïx, lamentablemente fue muy rápido, los sables impactaron en la cara de Saïx de inmediato. El más joven salió despedido por la fuerza del impacto, la que él mismo había usado, su arma cayó al otro lado del patio mientras él cubría su rostro, ya habiéndose llenado las manos de sangre por la herida en su rostro.   
No fue la sangre lo que impactó a Xemnas, no se sabe muy bien qué fue lo que hizo que se acercase para ayudarle.

Le curó lo mejor que pudo, pero no pudo evitar que la grave herida dejase una cicatriz atravesando su rostro que quedaría allí marcada por el resto de su no existencia.


End file.
